ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
La Unidad
When the cartels first expanded into Bolivia, local law enforcement didn't have the resources or manpower to be effective. In response, the President created the Special Operations Division, La Unidad. After months of bloody fighting, Unidad's leader Major General Baro made peace with the cartel by taking payments from the cartel and, in return the cartel is allowed to continue operating as long as it keeps its killing at a minimum. Overhaul When the President made the deal with the cartels, the first thing he did was to overhaul the police force. They were purged and replaced with hand-picked members of special forces from around the world. But Unidad's real job was the opposite - to collect money from the cartels, protect their secrets, and control the borders. Dark Money Unidad's main role is to protect the President's secret. This includes assassinating whistleblowers, journalists, snitches, or anyone who could reveal the truth. They also collect payments from the cartels. Most of it goes to high-level politicians in the President's cabinet, but it's also used to bribe customs officials, journalists, and local police. Devil's Bargain Additionally, Unidad keeps an eye on the cartels, making sure they don't attack each other. But it also means ensuring the cartels keep their end of the bargain - keeping cocaine out of Bolivia, and never allowing anyone to find out what's really happening. Border Control Last but not least is border control. Since Unidad is fully in charge, it isn't difficult to restrict visitors, or keep them separated. The problem comes when high-profile visitors arrive, like politicians or documentary crews. That's usually when "accidents" happen. Conspiracy of Silence Civilians avoid Unidad as much as they can, because nothing ever gets investigated. Even making a report is dangerous. It's common knowledge that Unidad works with the cartels, but no one dares to admit it. They control people with fear. But they're quieter than the Santa Blanca cartel. People go missing, and are never found. Corruption and tensions with the cartel After peace was made corruption ran rapid in Unidad. Officers would be payed to do the cartels work and others would use the cartel as informants. Eventually, tensions between the cartel and Unidad began to get hot. General Baro attempted to persuade the government to take action but corrupt politicians stopped it. The Ghosts managed to get the general on their side and got him to help them fight the cartel. Notes *UNIDAD, if alerted, will hunt the Ghosts until they escape their search. At alert level 1, a UNIDAD pickup will be dispatched to investigate the last known position of the disturbance. If it escalates to Alert level 2, A UNIDAD Armored SUV will take its place and if that proves inefficient to stop the threat (the Ghosts), then the alert level will increase to Level 3 and Attack helicopters will be dispatched to hunt and kill the threat. Finally, at alert level 4, all aircraft will be replaced with AH-1 Cobra gunships armed with rockets. *Despite the in-game lore depicting UNIDAD and the Santa Blanca Cartel having a somewhat mutual relationship, they will however fight each other outside of scripted events if any kind of "disturbance of the peace" occurs, and they will open fire upon each other, making them a helpful distraction in a tight situation, especially if it's a UNIDAD Aircraft (just make sure they're targeting the cartel, not the Ghosts). *UNIDAD infantry can be easily recognized by there black camouflage armor, but in lowlight places (especially at night), spotting a single UNIDAD grunt can be difficult without the use of night/thermal vision or drones. *UNIDAD Bases are arguably the hardest outposts to infiltrate as they will always have a jammer and SAM Site(s), along with a varying amount of sniper posts. Although some of these bases hold a Weapon or Weapon Accessory, making it worth breaking into. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' Category:Military units Category:Organizations